Condenado Celular! Que nos haz hecho!
by Rumanika
Summary: La venganza de Inglaterra causo un terrible efecto inesperado...todo por un hechizo de amor que salio mal.. pero no del todo.. Condenado Celular ! Que nos haz hecho! Parejas desordenadas, podran volver al orden!


Hoooolis! :3( de parte de Rumanika y Edenia :D)

**Ru:**

**Bueno he aqui mi segundo fic de Hetalia! :D (Mas largo que el anterior n.n)**

**Ed:**momento, asi parezco hombre! D:,mejor Ede :3) **Ede****:**

**Ru:**En este fic habra muchas parejas..pero desordenadas

**Ede**:que luego volveran al orden.

**Ru:**si se nos antoja :D , MUJAJAJAJAJA (?

**Ede**:ejem, Hetalia no nos pertenece

**Ru: **Ya quisieramos u.u, es propiedad de Hidekaz Hiramuya

**Ede: **Si fuera nuestro, Lo que seria...jujuju~

**Ru: **Ya empezamos -.-', Eeeen fin;

**Ede y Ru: A leeer~!°**

* * *

¿Con que enano cejon, eh? ¿Frigido? Ya se enteraria el maldito bastardo del vino!

Con eso en mente,Inglaterra se coloco su capa oscura , tomo su viejo libro de hechizos y acercandose al simbolo en el suelo comenzo a hojear las paginas.

Debe haber algo por aqui! algo que haga que todas las mujeres se rindan a los encantos de un caballero ingles, y le de su merecido a ese bastardo!-se repetia en su mente , hasta que encontro un viejo hechizo en latin.

-Mmmmm...perfecto!-con una sonrisa retorcida se dispuso a pronunciar las palabras del hechizo

Imis se, amor manet verba mea, statim audio, cadet in reportet scriptor iuvenes modo perturbare.*

Una vez finalizada sus palabras aguardo un momento..

-London bridge is falling down , falling down~ (sep, es su tono de celular xD)  
Tsk , su telefono tenia que sonar en un momento como este?!  
Vio el identificadsor y con pesadez oprimio el boton verde.

-¿Que quieres bastardo?

-Oh, cejon,solo quiero recordarte que tenemos una reunión hoy,bueno no es como si estuvieras ocupado hoy , ¿verdad?~  
Inglaterra,con toda la paciencia que podía llegar a tener,corto la llamada y, aprovechando que estaba solo, lanzo una serie de maldiciones que harian que la mismisima Reina de Inglaterra lo encerrara en algún calabozo.

(Ru:_ y lo torturara al estilo ingles? :D_

Ede:_No en este fic, no seas mala D:_

Ru:_ Buuh *se va al rincon*_

Ede:_ Volviendo a la historia n.n_

-/Mientras tanto en casa de Francia/

El joven rubio de cabello largo rió al escuchar que habían cortado del otro lado, colgó también metiendo el celular en uno de los bolsillos del saco. Salio de su habitacion y camino hasta el salon, que para su sorpresa ya estaba ocupado por el vivaz e infatil italiano, el cual estaba sentado felizmente comiendo los postres que le habian ofrecido.  
Francia se acerco a el,el italiano se dio vuelta al escuchar el ruido de pasos y recibio calidamente a su hermano mayor  
-Oh, France ni-chan! =w=  
El pais del amor de repente paro su caminar y se congelo un momento..como si sus pies estuvieran clavados al piso,solo se limitaba a contemplar a "su hermanito menor",al instante sintio como todo su mundo empezaba a iluminarse, parecia que todo diera vueltas mientras su corazon parecia tratar de salirse por su pecho con cada latido

(Ru: _Agggh , demasiado cursi! D: _

Ede :_ Awwwwww :3 , Francia tomo romanticoso~ 3 _)

-...Ni..chan?  
Claro que, siendo Francia, esos instantes de colegiala enamorada no lograrían frenar su mente pervertida que trabajaba a toda maquina en esos momentos, haciendoselo saber a Italia con una mirada nada saludable entre supuestos hermanos.  
Finalmente sus pies parecieron activarse y se aproximo mas al sillón, donde se encontraba el confundido país amante de pasta.  
-Ha-hay que ir a la reunión antes de sea tarde!...Ve~?  
-Italiaaa-chan ven con ni-chan,un momento ne?  
-v-v-v-veeeeee?~  
Feliciano huyo de ese lugar lo mas rapido que pudo recorriendo la casa de Francia ,tratando de pedir ayuda pero parecía que nadie iba a darsela..

(Ru:_para mi que los sirvientes ya se acostumbraron a estas.."situaciones_",

Ede:_Totalmente deacuerdo u.u_)  
Una vez que creyó perderlo, abrió la puerta de un armario y saco el celular de su bolsillo marcando el numero de Alemania.

Desafortunadamente como Alemania estaba manejando su auto , y los alemanes que aprecian mucho las reglas de transito no contesto el teléfono si no hasta que se topo con un semáforo en rojo, y eso solamente porque era el tono de Italia...pero no había llegado a contestar a tiempo,tenia una llamada perdida.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la casa de Francia***********************

Italia , desesperado y sin poder ver bien los botones dejo presionado el numero cuatro esperando que al que llamara no tardara en venir..

-Hola!, habla con el pais mas Awesome de todo el planeta Kesesese~

(Ede: ...

Ru: ._..que? u.ú_

Ede:.._es que...esto me huelo feo D:_

Ru: _Menos comentarios y mas historia! xD_

Ede: _Es que..lo estamos haciendo todo simultaneamente lectores n.n jujuju~)_

_-_Pruusia! Ayudame Francia ni-chan me persigue y quiere hacerme cosas raraaas!

-...

-Prussia?!

-..Ah..si el Awesome ira a salvarte..pero por que no se lo pediste a West?

...

-Eh? Italia?

..

-Estas ahi?

...

(

Ru: _Hay madre, ya lo violo Dx_

Ede:_ que no..la historia acabaria muy rapido /./_

Ru:_ Ede, Pervertida! ejem, historia_

_)_

Cuando Prussia llego (Ru:_El awesome_ Ede:_si,si el awesome),_cuando el AWESOME de Prussia llego , la puerta estaba cerrada, trato de llamar peor nadie contestaba,toda la situacion le daba mala espina..asi que se colo por una de las ventanas del segundo piso apenas entro Italia corrio hacia el y se oculto atras de su espalda

-I-italia?- Al verlo totalmente indefenso ,se enternecio admirando su inocencia.(**Ru:** *_vomita arcoiris* **Ede:** :3)_

-Italitaaaa , no te escondas~-esa era la voz del frances aproximándose

-...V-vee~!

Prussia le tapo la boca con la mano para que no hiciera ruido y señalo la ventana , Italia la miro por un momento y nego efusivamente con la cabeza mientras que Prussia asentia en silencio, era una situacion desesperante , como un concurso de miradas..y ninguno cedia

(**Ede:** _JAJAJA , que situacion dios~ :3)_

Al darse cuenta que no iba a conseguir que Italia bajara lo tomo como una bolsa de papas y salieron por la ventana con mucho cuidado

*Maldicion si alguien me ve ahora podria malinterpretar la situacion,cargando a italiaa con mi mano en su...*

Antes de darse cuenta tocaron tierra

-..Gracias Prussia-chan! tenemos que irnos! vee~

-Ah, si claro...sube a mi auto si quieres...

Huyeron de la casa y se metieron en el auto de Prussia (Ru:_El awesome_ Ede:OK!_ el awesome) _dado que Italia tenia mucho miedo para siquiera manejar su auto solo.

Al final llegaron, tarde pero seguro a la reunión...la cual solo era el comienzo...

* * *

**Ru: Haaasta aqui ! :D**

**Ede: oh el suspenso~ *Pose dramatica de Shakespeare***

**Ru:Ejem,Esperamos que les este gustando la idea del fic..**

**Ede:hecho en el momento con total cariño nwn**

**Ru:aja...cariño y perversion en el caso de algunas...**

**Ede:Uy si la puritana u.u , Emm todavia no sabemos bien cuantos capitulos seran..**

**Ru:Muchos!**

**Ede:TODAVIA NO SABEMOS BIEN CUANTOS CAPITULOS SERAN!**

**Ru:*Miedito***

**Ede:Peeeero~ con reviews y favoritos puede que actualicemos y le dediquemos mas tiempo a esta historia :3**

**Ru y Ede: Hasta la Proxima!( si tienen alguna sugerencia escribanla :3)**


End file.
